


Инь и Янь

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Связь [1]
Category: Gate 7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство Сакуры с Тачибаной стало той неизбежностью, о которой любила говорить одна Ведьма Измерений. Неслучайно оба парня оказались полными противоположностями, которые… притягиваются? Напарникам придётся поладить. А может, их дружба перерастёт и во что-то большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инь и Янь

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик следует читать параллельно с фанфиком «Боль отражения» - вторым в серии «Связь» (некоторые детали становятся понятными только при таком совместном чтении). Можно считать это наглой попыткой скопировать манеру произведений CLAMP.
> 
> Другие персонажи только упоминаются.

-Не приближайся ко мне, пока от тебя пахнет как от женщин из «Ханамати».

Это было первое, что Сакура услышал от своего нового знакомого в Ураситикене. И только потом уже узнал его имя, статус, привычки и так далее. Что ни говори, но Тачибана, по мнению Инь, с такой внешностью не смог бы затеряться в толпе. Даже при большом желании. Вот и в первый час знакомства Сакура не спускал с молчаливого парня глаз, чтобы запомнить как можно больше его особенностей. Правду говорят, что пока ты не знаешь, что скрывать от незнакомца, ты показываешь ему себя «истинного». Но, судя по всему, Тачибана плевать хотел на то, какое производит впечатление сразу и потом. Так что вскоре Сакура расслабился, смутно догадываясь, что поведение напарника он сможет изучать долго и со вкусом.

Первое, что усвоил Инь: на Тачибану обижаться – никаких нервов не хватит. Так что для начала он поговорил по этому поводу с причиной своего временного душевного дискомфорта. Второй Страж на контакт идти не желал, что проявлялось в игнорировании настырного знакомца. Но Сакура, буквально приперев его к стенке, потребовал разъяснить кое-какие моменты. Тут и выяснилось, что молчаливый парень не такой уж и молчаливый. Языком умел работать будь здоров. Особенно хорошо у него выходили фразы с сарказмом, иронией и чёрным юмором, да и приказы были неплохи. Но всё это Сакура, как водится, пропустил мимо ушей, дожидаясь осмысленных предложений. В итоге между слов он и углядел истинную причину вечного ворчания Тачибаны. Вполне банальную – скрывать за недовольством беспокойство, волнение и прочие, неприемлемые на взгляд хозяина эмоции.

После этого Сакура перестал реагировать на бурчание напарника и начал воспринимать это как фоновый звук. Тем более что совместное проживание быстро отточило его умение замечать малейшие изменения в интонациях друга и заострять внимание на важных фразах. Или на «говорящих» взглядах либо жестах Тачибаны, которыми тот стал после привыкания пользоваться при посторонних. Сакура без договорённостей научился их понимать, от чего довольными в итоге остались оба Стража.

А вскоре Инь мельком поймал себя на том, что иногда просто засматривается даже на незначительные движения напарника – очень уж они были красивыми… Сакура списал эту притягательность на своё обострённое чувство прекрасного. Как с самого начала списывал на это любование внешностью Тачибаны. Что ни говори, а хрупкий брюнет с фиалковыми глазами, тонкими пальцами и стройным телом являл собой образ безукоризненной красоты. Правда, не чисто мужской, скорее – юношеской. Но это мало что меняло, тем более что сам Сакура обладал чертами прямо противоположными…

Вдобавок друг чем-то неуловимо напоминал ему тех молоденьких девушек, что окружали его в Камиситикене и делились по ночам теплом. У него даже возникала мысль: а вдруг сон по соседству с Тачибаной тоже будет более-менее полноценным? Но заговорить об этом с Янь он так и не решился. Тем более что тот после похищения сестры замкнулся ещё сильнее.

Кстати о Суги. На взгляд Сакуры, она и брат были совсем не похожи, даром что двойня. Но даже если она была проще и приятнее в общении, Инь всё равно больше предпочитал её прямолинейного близнеца. Он убеждал сам себя тем фактом, что Тачибану он понимает намного лучше, а Суги-химе кроме всех своих тайн ещё и предвиденьем обладала. Мало ли что она там увидит в будущем, не ст _о_ ит вести с ней беседы, которые могут превратиться в сеанс пророчеств. Так что Сакура предпочитал любоваться на двойняшек издали, тем более что рядом с сестрой Тачибана неуловимо менялся. Легонько и нежно (!) улыбался, теплел глазами. Даже жесты становились более сдержанными и плавными. С одной стороны – какое удовольствие наблюдать. С другой – как бы хотел Сакура, чтобы Янь так преображался и рядом с ним…

Но когда Суги похитили, а с ней заодно и «они» Тачибаны, всякая надежда увидеть напарника таким вот радостным у Сакуры испарилась. Впрочем, как оказалось, рано. Потому что судьба принесла в Ураситикен безымянную девочку, рядом с которой Янь смог не только укротить свою ярость, но и снова начать улыбаться. Пусть и редко, но как красиво. На этот раз Сакура не чувствовал ревности, потому что ему было так же легко рядом с Ханой, как и другу.

* * *

А Хана-то оказалась ушлым ребёнком. Узнав о том, что Инь не может спать из-за отсутствия «они» и по этой причине ходит к девушкам в Камиситикен, она невинно поинтересовалась, чем его не устраивает Тачибана. Разговор проходил в одно солнечное, но морозное утро, как раз когда Сакура вернулся из пресловутого квартала, проведя там ночь.

Янь, слава Стихиям, уже позавтракавший и подобревший, лишь фыркнул на это заявление. На друга при этом покосился так, что тот сразу понял его невысказанное внушение: «Это всё шутка, ты воспринял это как шутку!». Но сегодня у Сакуры было бесшабашное настроение, поэтому он лукаво усмехнулся, подмигнул жующей Хане и произнёс:

-А почему бы и нет? Он ведь тоже тёплый, - за что был награждён яростным взглядом темнеющих до фиолетового цвета глаз. Они так и метали молнии. Но Сакуре было не привыкать выдерживать этот грозный натиск. И он в ответ на него лишь мягко улыбнулся. Хана же расцвела и закивала как болванчик. Повернулась к раздражённому Тачибане и проговорила сквозь лапшу:

-Фоглафайша (Соглашайся)!

Янь мигом оттаял и погладил девочку по голове с привычными словами:

-Хана, жуй как следует, не разговаривай, пока ешь.

Она снова кивнула, но в ожидании согласия продолжила смотреть на парня. Тот через силу растянул губы и произнёс:

-А почему сразу я? Давай он тебя как мишку обнимет, и будете вместе спать. Уж тебя-то точно обнимать приятно.

С этим словами он выразительно взглянул на Сакуру, но Инь как раз поднёс чашку к губам и закрыл глаза. Чтобы не рассмеяться от комичности диалога и не показать другу того двусмысленного выражения, которое возникло после предложения Ханы. Её проницательности он не удивился: она, как эмпат со стажем, чувствовала эмоциональный фон сожителей. Вот и выдала то, о чём Сакура стал недавно задумываться, глядя на напарника. Поэтому Инь и прятался за кружкой, чтобы не выдать свою причастность к сказанному Ханой.

-Хане и так жарко, она запарится, если будет спать рядом с Сакурой, - заявила тем временем девочка, опустошив одну миску и придвигая к себе вторую, полную лапши. Тачибана закатил глаза и вздохнул. Сделал ещё одну попытку отвязаться от Инь:

-Я люблю спать в прохладе, к тому же во сне дерусь, - он язвительно улыбнулся. – По крайней мере, так Суги утверждает. Так что жаль, - тут он притворно огорчился, - но Сакуре придётся и дальше окружать себя девушками. Тем более что он, по-моему, не особо против.

При последних словах он так красноречиво глянул на посмеивающегося друга, что тот понял: Тачибана и впредь не намерен приближаться к чайным домикам «Цветочного города». Но это только развеселило Инь ещё больше, так что улыбка стала шире. Второй Страж, увидев это, нахмурился, резко поднялся и покинул комнату. Прикрытие для отступления было отличное – скоро начинались пары в университете. Так и не зайдя в зал, он с порога попрощался и был таков. Хана, которая выглянула в прихожую, чтобы проводить его, вернулась и уселась рядом с Сакурой. Он погладил её по голове и вопросительно поднял брови: девочке явно не терпелось что-то сказать. И он не ошибся.

-Почему Тачибана так не любит «Ханамати»? Помню, мы с ним недавно шли из магазина, но дорога была перекрыта из-за ремонта. Кратчайший путь был со стороны Камиситикена, но Тачибана упёрся, и мы сделали боооольшой крюк, чтобы вернуться сюда.

Сакура не смог сдержать смеха, а Хана плюхнулась животом поперёк его колен и с любопытством запрокинула голову, чтобы видеть лицо собеседника. Он отсмеялся и, начав массировать ей спину, стал рассказывать:

-И недели не прошло после нашего знакомства, когда Хидэцугу дал нам общую миссию. Надо было выяснить, что за тварь досаждает одному из чайных домиков, укротить её, запечатать и передать с рук на руки хозяину. Как ты догадываешься, для нас с Тачибаной это не составило проблем, тем более что у него тогда ещё был «они». Суги мы оставили дома, чтобы её ненароком не ранили – брат-то трясся над ней как осина. В итоге выяснилось, что недовольный посетитель дома увеселений спустил на персонал овеществлённые обиды людей всего квартала, а сам скрылся. Монстр был достаточно впечатляющ по размерам, мне пришлось тогда хорошо потрудиться над связывающим барьером. Оставалось только доставить «зверушку» хозяину. Но тут мы встали в тупик. Хозяин-то, во-первых, преступник, раз так по-идиотски играется с подобными силами и насылает монстров на людей, а во-вторых, он скрывается. Явившийся на место Хидэцугу (ох не случайно он там оказался, не зря ведь квартал «красным» называется) с лыбой объявил, что обидчивого мужика мы тоже должны разыскать и доставить для наказания. Благо, Тачибана в поисках – профи, а преступник вообще не догадался сразу же свалить подальше. Поймали его как миленького, припугнули (даже демонстрация силы не понадобилась, одного злого Тачибаны хватило) и отвели к Хидэцугу. Вот уж куда он таких провинившихся отправляет, покрыто мраком тайны, но тогда мы об этом спросить не успели. Началось самое интересное, ставшее причиной нелюбви нашего друга к «Цветочному городу». Может, сама угадаешь? – Сакура наклонился к млеющей Хане и улыбнулся.

-Подсказка? – тут же вскинула она голову и навострила ушки. Не то чтобы история казалась ей скучной, просто подобные миссии она сама выполняла каждый день и не сомневалась в исходе рассказа. А вот недавнее поведение Тачибаны её интересовало очень даже.

-Обитатели «Ханамати», - ответил Сакура, подумав, что этого хватит.

-Девушки? Они вас, наверно, окружили и проходу не давали? – снова спросила Хана.

-Меня-то они знают, это обычное дело. Но насчёт Тачибаны… - Страж всё-таки расхохотался и с трудом закончил: - Они его буквально затискали. Не знаю, как ещё целым оставили, не разделив между собой. Хотя нет, знаю: они с ним как с драгоценностью обращались. А вот и причина: наш ворчун от такого неожиданного и массового внимания чуть с ума не сошёл. Он же постоянно избегает людных мест. А тут его окружили со всех сторон, оглушили воркованием, потрогали всего… - Инь снова издал смешок. Картина того вечера, то есть ночи, ярко вставала перед глазами. Смотреть на ошарашенного Тачибану, который не знает, как улизнуть от шумных девиц, было… приятно? Во всяком случае, увидеть нежный румянец на его щеках и сверкающие от бешенства глаза Сакура был рад – это доказывало, что обычно холодный Янь – настоящий живой человек. Хана улыбнулась, словно выхватив эти мысли из его головы, и повторила:

-Раз так, попробуй поспать рядом с ним.

-Хотелось бы. Но его ещё надо отбуксировать на кровать, - Сакура хмыкнул, представив себе эту картину.

Вот и девушки из Камиситикена были в восторге от Тачибаны. Спьяну некоторые даже попытались нарядить его в гейшу. Правда, тут уже сам Сакура не дал, почувствовав, что лимит нервных потрясений друга превышен. Тем более что сам Янь не пил, и царящее вокруг безобразие его всё больше выводило из себя. Инь тогда поймал его убийственный взгляд, и весь хмель как ветром сдуло. Он в срочном порядке покинул шумный зал, утащив звереющего напарника с собой, и виновато развёл руками. Тачибана так утомился, что даже не стал рычать и ругаться. Вдохнул свежий ночной воздух и собрался уходить. Сакура не выдержал и повторил сегодняшний жест многих девушек: провёл ладонью по черноволосой голове. Янь дёрнулся от неожиданности, но уклоняться не стал. Так что Инь задержал ладонь на гладких прядях чуть подольше, потрепал по затылку. Тут уж хмурый парень вывернулся, пообещал наутро устроить скандал и направился к выходу. У вор _о_ т на миг обернулся – глянцевые волосы сверкнули в лунном свете – и исчез.

Сакура тогда не стал сразу возвращаться в дом. Уселся на пороге и посмотрел на свою ладонь. Она ещё помнила, как голова Тачибаны удобно лежала в ней, как мягко скользили меж пальцев тонкие волосы. И какое успокаивающее тепло исходило от макушки. Самое то, чтобы уткнуться носом и заснуть, чувствуя тонкий аромат цитруса и слушая ровное дыхание соседа. Сакура вздохнул, прижал ладонь к губам и прикрыл глаза. Понимание о чувствах приходило постепенно, позволяя хорошо обдумать влияние Янь. Это было не просто дружбой…

Размышления традиционно прервали девушки, вышедшие искать «заблудших красавцев». Услышав, что один из них растворился в сумерках, ужасно огорчились и погрозили разыскать. После чего утащили Сакуру на продолжение банкета, с самого начала ставшего попойкой.

* * *

-Скоро к нам заглянет человек, который потом станет одним из обитателей Ураситикена, - как-то утром заявила Хана, допив чай.

Тачибана с Сакурой переглянулись и отставили свои чашки. Это «скоро» означало «примерно через месяц».

-Надеюсь, он не будет отлынивать от работы и путаться под ногами? – спросил Янь, задумчиво прикрывая глаза. Сакура догадался, что друг думает о предстоящих изменениях и расходах. Так что на привычное ворчание только улыбнулся и повернулся к Хане:

-Ему это суждено?

-Да, его сущность позволит ему увидеть нас. – Девочка долила всем чая и стала дуть на свою порцию. Тачибана хмуро глотнул из кружки с рисунком апельсинового цветка и поднялся – пора было в университет. Уже выходя из комнаты, он о чём-то вспомнил и остановился. Спросил через плечо:

-Этот новый человек – взрослый?

-Нет, ученик старшей школы, - сообщила Хана и захрустела печенькой.

-О нет, только не старшая школа! – простонал Янь, схватившись за голову. Твёрдо заявил: - Сами будете с ним нянчиться! – и выскользнул в коридор. Когда за ним закрылась входная дверь, Сакура позволил себе улыбку и повернулся к девочке.

-Что, новенький будет в тот же университет поступать?

-Если ничего не изменится, - кивнула Хана.

-А что Тачибана? – снова спросил Инь, посмеиваясь.

-Сначала потиранит, потом будет учить… Наверно, - протянула Хана и допила чай. – Но тебе лучше знать, как он себя поведёт.

На это Сакура нерадостно хмыкнул. С одной стороны, то, что он хорошо знал друга, льстило. С другой – он до сих пор так и не понял, как упросить ворчуна поспать рядом с ним хоть одну ночь. А в последнее время Тачибана как назло повадился спрашивать, хорошо ли напарник высыпается рядом с девушками из «Ханамати». Даже напоминал: мол, клади телефон рядом, чтобы услышать звонок, если всё-таки крепко уснёшь. Это достаточно сильно задевало Сакуру, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать: друг искренне пёкся о спокойствии людей Киото. Как бы Инь хотел хоть раз в ответ на это напоминание сказать, что если бы он, Тачибана, спал рядом, то разбудил бы в случае тревоги, и звонить бы никуда не пришлось… Но каждый такой раз он прикусывал язык и кивал: хорошо, услышу и проснусь.

Хана никак это не комментировала, хотя наверняка прекрасно знала, о чём постоянно умалчивает Сакура. Но видимо у неё были свои мысли насчёт этого, и она заняла позицию невмешательства.

Никаких подвижек в отношениях жителей Ураситикена не наблюдалось. Пока не случилось это.

* * *

Из бессознательной вязкой мути Сакура, можно сказать, выдирался. Давно с ним такого не случалось – терять сознание. Когда он пришёл в себя настолько, что смог почувствовать своё тело, почти сразу пожалел, что не остался в той темноте. Потому что болело всё, даже, как ему казалось, волосы. Вслед за нещадной болью пришло понимание того, что все раны туго перебинтованы, и эти повязки покрывают почти весь торс, руки, ноги, обхватывают голову и пол-лица. Короче, Инь был спелёнат как кукла. Что и неудивительно после случившегося. Но об этом мозг вспоминать отказывался, ещё переживая шок.

Потом пришло ещё одно ощущение – тяжести на животе. Узнать о её природе не было никакой возможности – ни одна часть тела не желала шевелиться. Лишь через несколько минут, когда Сакура прикрыл глаза и попробовал расслабиться, всплыла догадка. А когда это что-то на животе завозилось и вздохнуло, Страж понял, что прав. После трудных миссий, когда все обитатели Ураситикена отдыхали в зале, Хана частенько укладывалась к нему или дремлющему Тачибане на живот головой. Говорила, что удобней места не придумаешь, и тоже засыпала. Обычно Сакура в такие моменты гладил её по голове и улыбался, мысленно сравнивая девочку с котёнком. Но сам никогда не мог заснуть. Сейчас был чуть ли не единственный раз, когда он не заметил, как стал подушкой. Правда, бессознательное состояние совсем не то, что сон, тем более с такими ранами.

В голове начало проясняться, и он обнаружил, что лежит в больничной палате. Сквозь задёрнутые шторы просвечивала почти полная луна. Он до предела скосил глаза. Хана сидела на стуле у кровати, устроив голову у Стража на животе. Судя по всему, сидела она так уже давно. Сакура снова уставился в потолок, внушая себе, что боль постепенно отходит на второй план и не так терзает тело. Но тут мозг озарила мысль, которая заставила медитацию рассеяться: Инь вспомнил о своём напарнике, который должен был пострадать не меньше его. Где Тачибана?! Почему Хана здесь, если второй Страж в друг _о_ м месте? Неужели другу настолько плохо, что к нему даже не пускают?!

Сакура судорожно вдохнул и попробовал шевельнуть руками. Те мгновенно отозвались режущей болью, но только дрогнули. Он стиснул зубы и напряг поясницу. Принять вертикальное положение не удалось. Лишь чуть-чуть приподнявшись над койкой, парень тут же упал обратно, сдерживая стон. Борясь с болью, он не услышал стука двери, так что прозвучавшие над головой слова стали для него неожиданностью.

-Лежи, дурак. Убить себя хочешь?! И так еле откачали!

Сакура почувствовал, как на его горячий лоб ложится прохладная узкая ладонь, и расслабился. Голос он не мог не узнать, так что немного успокоился. Правда, не до конца. Поэтому снова приоткрыл глаза. Когда туман перед ними чуть рассеялся, Инь разглядел знакомое до мельчайших черт лицо, хмурое и осунувшееся. Попытался произнести имя друга, но не смог выдавить и звука. Тачибана ещё сильнее свёл брови и прижал палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию:

-Тихо. Только хуже сделаешь.

Потянулся в сторону, чем-то легонько зазвенел, снова повернулся к напарнику, держа в руке стакан с вытянутым горлышком. Другой ладонью он скользнул под затылок Сакуры и осторожно приподнял. Раненый вздохнул и потянулся к воде. Потихоньку вливая её ему в рот, Тачибана следил, чтобы Инь вовремя проглотил порцию, чтобы не пролил. Решив, что достаточно, он отнял стакан от его губ, осторожно опустил друга обратно на подушку и убрал питьё на столик. Когда же снова повернулся, наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Сакуры. Мутноватые от боли серые глаза словно прожигали Тачибану насквозь, отыскивая следы произошедшего. Чтобы не усложнять ему задачу, Янь негромко пояснил:

-По сравнению с тобой я здоров. Потому что если меня ударило только из-за повреждения оружия, то тебя ещё и противоположной силой. А ведь я предупреждал… - Он оборвал упрёк, увидев, как горько, но с долей облегчения усмехнулся напарник. Тачибана смутился невесть от чего, и уже неубедительно пригрозил: - Если такое повторится, придушу!

Он дотронулся рукой до плотно перевязанной груди Сакуры и поморщился так, словно боль передалась ему. Инь двинул ладонью, которая лежала чуть ниже, чтобы накрыть его руку своей: слишком уж страшно было видеть Тачибану таким потерянным; чтобы одним прикосновением сказать, что его вины в произошедшем нет ни капли. Но ведь не поверит, продолжит переживать. Это Хане немного проще, она быстрее отходит от потрясений. Янь же слишком раним и памятлив.

-Сколько я тут? – прочитал Тачибана по губам друга. Дёрнул плечом, но ответил:

-Сегодня пошла вторая неделя. В первые два дня ты вообще чуть не умер, если бы не Хана со своим таинством… Жаль, меня рядом не было, я бы смог уменьшить урон. А, проклятье! – поняв, что проговорился, Янь закусил губу. Теперь он старательно избегал тревожного взгляда Сакуры. – Ну а что? Я уж точно не валялся без сознания столько дней! И вообще спи давай, тебе нужно отдохнуть хоть немного.

-Ты же знаешь, что не смогу, - всё-таки через силу прошептал раненый. Парадокс, но Хана проснулась только сейчас, а не от говорившего вслух другого Стража. Подняла голову и обрадованно улыбнулась. Рванулась было обнять Сакуру, но вовремя вспомнила о его ранах. Поэтому мягко сжала в ладошках его пальцы и потёрлась о них щекой.

-Хана, тебе тоже надо поспать нормально, - заметил Тачибана, гладя её по голове.

-Нет! Хана будет рядом с Сакурой! – воскликнула она, смешно морща носик.

-Нет! Хана пойдёт спать домой к Хидэцугу! – в тон ей ответил Янь и спрятал в уголках губ улыбку. Снова напустил на себя строгий вид и добавил: - У регистратуры тебя ждут Датэ с Катакурой. Они тебя проводят.

-Не хочу! – Хана рьяно замотала головой, совсем не боясь свернуть шею.

Тачибана вздохнул, обхватил упирающуюся девочку за пояс и буквально поволок в коридор. Сакура ещё какое-то время слышал их приглушённый спор, а когда тот утих, осторожно пошевелился. На этот раз, хоть и рванув болью, мышцы всё-таки нехотя послушались. Чувствуя, как начинает покалывать занемевшие ноги и руки, он удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Жить будет. Даже калекой не останется. Хотя… Он и так калека, пока не вернёт «они». Кстати об этом… Сон всегда был лучшим лекарством, но Тачибана погорячился, велев Сакуре спать.

Инь упёрся руками в кровать и сел чуть повыше. Но когда он слегка расправил плечи, в груди вдруг словно оборвалась верёвка. В глазах стремительно потемнело от удушающей боли, во рту засолонело. Кашляя кровью и сгибаясь пополам, Страж на краю чёрной бездны почувствовал, как его поддерживают тонкие руки, не давая упасть. Услышал, как его тревожно зовут по имени. Почувствовал лёгкий запах цитруса… После чего сознание милосердно погасло.

* * *

В следующий раз Сакура очнулся, когда сумерки только опускались на Киото. В палате больше никого не было. Сейчас он чувствовал себя намного лучше, но сесть не решился, вспомнив, чем эта попытка закончилась тогда. Хотелось пить и, что радовало, есть. Капельница на этот раз стояла одна, видимо с укрепляющим раствором. Надолго раненого в одиночестве не оставили. Ещё издалека он услышал мягкие шаги по коридору, узнал. Из его сожителей не только Хана была похожа на кошку. Сейчас к палате направлялся второй «кот», породистый, с характером.

Сакура улыбнулся. Наверно, Тачибана почувствовал, что он очнулся. Интересно, Ханы нет, потому что тот заставил её остаться у Хидэцугу? Или она на задании?

-Привет дуракам, - произнёс Янь, заходя в комнату и плотно закрывая дверь.

-Снова злишься? – со смешком прошептал раненый, разглядывая друга. Нахмурился: увиденное ему не понравилось. Нет, напарник был красив как всегда, но вид имел такой утомлённый, словно без отдыха таскал тяжести… Или выполнял сложную миссию.

-Конечно, злюсь! – Тачибана поставил на стол бэнто, подтянул стул и уселся на него около кровати. Оглядел лежащего Стража, покачал головой и приложил пальцы к его шее с двух сторон. Закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Выслушивал он явно не пульс – Сакура почувствовал отголосок силы. В какой-то момент руки Янь задрожали, словно наткнувшись на что-то и пытаясь преодолеть. Тачибана побледнел и сбился с ровного дыхания. А раненый почувствовал, как чужеродная сила устремляется к месту соприкосновения пальцев и шеи, как покидает тело Инь и вливается в жилы Янь. Когда ощущения перехода исчезли, Тачибана глубоко вздохнул и убрал руки. А Сакура понял, что головная боль почти ушла.

-Спасибо, - хрипло выговорил он. Друг что-то буркнул в ответ и принялся разминать тонкие запястья и потирать воспалённые глаза. Зрачки в которых, кстати, заняли почти всю радужку. Сакура, наблюдая за ним, вдруг понял, что испытывал похожие ощущения, будучи без сознания. Значит, Тачибана каждый раз так лечил его и зверски выматывался… Проклятье!..

-А ты хотел умереть? – словно прочитав его мысли, а скорее всего, просто верно растолковав выражение его лица, спросил Янь. И тем самым подтвердил правильность его догадки.

-Это, наверно, ты хочешь умереть. – От благодушия Сакуры не осталось и следа. – Ты вообще отдыхаешь? В курсе, что краше в гроб кладут? – Он стиснул стальными пальцами предплечье друга и мрачно заглянул в фиалковые глаза с красноватыми белк _а_ ми. Тачибана тут же отвернулся и сжал губы. Но промолчать не смог и уже яростно выпалил раненому в лицо:

-А что бы ты предложил?! Это ты тут валялся таким, что хоть сейчас кремируй! Говорю же, если бы я в первый же день эту силу вытянул, ты бы быстрее выздоровел! А без моего вмешательства она в тебе прочно угнездилась! Начала грызть изнутри! Я, когда очухался, первым делом стал её вытаскивать. Так ты повторно в реанимацию загремел! Потом отлёживался три дня! – Янь глубоко вдохнул и продолжил спокойнее: - Я только тогда сообразил, что её моей силой надо не вытягивать, а привлекать. Помогло: ты очнулся ночью. Но тебя словно Токугава дёрнул растревожить и силу, и раны! Пришлось опять другим миссии доверить и заняться тобой… - Скомкав последнее предложение, Тачибана окончательно остыл и потянулся к столу.

Сакура не успел усвоить всю тираду и теперь обдумывал её молча. Молчал и второй Страж, открывая коробочку, доставая посуду с едой и водружая всё это на полку поперёк койки. Оценивающе посмотрел на напарника и нехотя спросил:

-Сам-то есть сможешь?

Инь пожал плечами и поднял руки. Двигались они не в пример легче, чем… Кстати когда? Сколько он тут ещё пролежал? Отложив этот вопрос, Сакура пошевелил пальцами, которые с трудом, но сгибались. Однако Тачибану не устроило то, как друг владел руками, поэтому он молча взял чашку с рисом и отобрал палочки. Подхватил ими комок поменьше и приблизил ко рту раненого. Сакура помедлил, прислушиваясь к себе, но кроме голода никакого дискомфорта не ощутил, и подался вперёд. Понаблюдав, как он жуёт, Тачибана протянул новую порцию, потом дал маринованную сливу и спросил:

-Неудобно, поди? Может, мне хорошенькую медсестру позвать?

Шутка не удалась (хотя вряд ли Янь шутил), потому что Сакура чуть не поперхнулся от этого заявления и взглядом попросил запить шокирующий вопрос. Вручив ему чашку с бульоном мисо, Тачибана потупился. Но продолжил тему:

-А что такого? Девчонки из «Ханамати» за тебя беспокоятся. И как только они меня ещё помнят?!

Сакура на всякий случай отставил чашку и рассмеялся. Вот уж что-что, а такого юношу сложно забыть, очень уж хорош собой, даром что бука. Тем более что девушки тогда чуть не допрос устроили, чтобы вызнать, почему его красавчик-друг больше не приходит. Отстали нехотя, да и то, когда Инь сказал, что тот уехал за границу.

-Кстати, они что-то говорили про заграницу. Ты чего им про меня наплёл? – словно слыша его мысли, подозрительно сказал Тачибана.

-Это чтобы они меньше про тебя выспрашивали, - честно ответил Сакура. И посерьёзнел. К чему был этот разговор о медсёстрах и девочках из «Цветочного города»? Раньше частенько бывало, что Янь сам выхаживал и кормил раненого напарника. Поначалу, правда, наотрез отказывался. Но потом, когда стало не до шуток, исполнял роль сиделки со всей ответственностью. И сейчас ничего не изменилось. Тачибана убрал опустевшую посуду обратно в коробку, закрыл её и выжидательно уставился на друга.

-Чего ещё желает ваше величество?

-Честно? – с улыбкой спросил Сакура. – Спать. Так крепко, чтобы и пушкой не добудились…

Он зевнул и заразил этим соседа. Заметил:

-Тебе тоже надо, ведь явно же давно не отдыхал…

-Пока ты без сознания был, нам с Ханой пришлось вдвоём работать в ударном темпе. Зато неожиданно объявился Датэ, это нас спасло. Тебе стало хуже, надо было вытаскивать силу «янь». Ты сам помнишь, что я отправил Хану к Хидэцугу, не сидеть же ей одной в Ураситикене. А сам сюда вернулся.

-Так ты из-за меня такой уставший? – Сакура, поняв, что был прав, стиснул зубы. Тачибана поморщился от того, что сказал лишнее. Но отрицать уже было глупо. Он нехотя кивнул, поднялся и скинул докторский халат. Подошёл к окну и приоткрыл створку. А Сакура разглядел, что друг одет в тонкую рубашку и мягкие свободные брюки. Костюм предназначался явно не для прогулок по улице или для посещения университета. Скорее для…

От своей смелой догадки Инь распахнул глаза. А Тачибана, игнорируя его потрясение, щёлкнул выключателем и подошёл к шкафу. В льющемся из окна лунном свете Сакура видел, как Янь вытащил свёрнутое тонкое одеяло, и не поверил своим глазам. Мечта сбывалась прямо сейчас, а он лежал и никак не мог поверить своему счастью. Нет, не от того, что может более-менее нормально поспать. А от того, что мрачный друг сжалился и самовольно уляжется рядом.

Тот как раз остановился у кровати. Луна светила ему в спину, так что Сакура не видел его лица. Зато на фоне белых штор красиво вырисовывался хрупкий силуэт парня, чего раненому было уже достаточно для любования.

-Не пойми неправильно, - недовольно выговорил Тачибана, слегка разрушая тонкую атмосферу нереальности. – Протащить в больницу, пусть даже подконтрольную Хидэцугу, девчонку из «Ханамати» или любую другую – сложно, если не невозможно. Вдобавок я жутко устал, в Ураситикен возвращаться неохота, к тому же отсюда до университета ближе.

Последние слова могли бы показаться оправданием, но Сакура слишком хорошо знал друга. Тем более что таким тоном не оправдываются, а ставят в известность. Тачибана накинул одеяло себе на плечи и улёгся на кровать, повернувшись к напарнику спиной. Спрятал ноги и руки под покрывало, поёрзал и затих. Но над койкой витало напряжение, и оба Стража это чувствовали.

-Ты… - начал было Сакура, немного оправившись от шока.

-Ничего не говори, - буркнул Тачибана, натягивая край одеяла до ушей.

-Но ведь…

-Спи давай!

Инь умолк, понимая, что разговором ничего не добьётся. Тем более что вот он, его друг, лежит совсем рядом, источает такое желанное тепло даже не касаясь… Сакура вздохнул и тоже повернулся на бок, насколько позволяла капельница. Для окончательного идеала ему не хватало всего нескольких деталей. Здоровое тело, а не сплошь израненное и ослабевшее. Своя комната (или Тачибаны), а не больничная палата с запахом лекарств. Вроде всё… Хотя нет, ещё бы друг лежал поближе и лицом к нему. Но это уже из разряда невозможного, учитывая темперамент соседа.

-Ты слишком громко думаешь, - вдруг проворчал Янь, повернувшись к нему в профиль. Сакура не видел, но чувствовал, как напарник хмуро посматривает на него. Это вызвало улыбку, и он понял, почему. С помощью внешнего недовольства друг как всегда пытался защититься от близости и скрыть неловкость. Поэтому раненый смело протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Оно сначала дрогнуло, видимо, в попытке сбросить, но тут же расслабилось. Наверно, Тачибана пересилил себя и остался лежать спокойно.

Вот когда Сакура окончательно поверил в реальность происходящего и придвинулся ближе. Теперь спина Янь ощутимо касалась груди Инь, а поясница – живота. К шее друга Сакура так и не осмелился наклониться. Так что лишь чёрные волосы шевелились от его дыхания. А вот аромат цитруса и правда был. Совсем слабый, не раздражающий или бодрящий, наоборот. Кажется, лайма. А может и нет.

Чувствуя, как от этого запаха и от тепла начинает клонить в сон, Инь глубоко вздохнул и расслабился. Давно желанная дрёма скользнула над койкой, укутывая мягкой пеленой двух парней. Не грозных сильных Стражей, а обычных утомлённых людей. Даже луна завернулась в тучи, чтобы не мешать их хрупкому сну. Тачибана после этого отключился почти сразу, Сакура ещё с минуту лежал, слушая его ровное дыхание. Это было ещё одной деталью идеала, так что и он вскоре задремал, благодаря за происходящее Стихии и хмурого, но такого чуткого соседа.

* * *

Сакура очнулся, когда только начинало светать, но не из-за вышедшего солнца, а из-за того, что с кровати поднялся Тачибана. Накинул своё нагретое одеяло на напарника, надел вчерашний халат, забрал коробку и вышел, бесшумно закрыв дверь. У раненого получилось ещё немного вздремнуть благодаря второму одеялу, но когда оно остыло, сон как ножом отр _е_ зало. Сакура открыл глаза и прислушался к своему телу. Необычно крепкий сон по соседству с др _у_ гом оказал сильное лечебное действие. Раны уже не терзали болью, начиная затягиваться. В голове прояснилось, как за окном в небе (ночью-то шёл дождь). Дышалось легко, мышцы наливались силой.

Инь осторожно сел на койке, выдернул иглу капельницы из вены и потянулся. Приятно захрустели косточки, сонная кровь заспешила по сосудам. Чувствуя, как оживает, Сакура улыбнулся и откинул одеяла. Спустил с кровати ноги, но вставать не спешил. Дожидаясь, когда чувство равновесия придёт в норму после такого долгого лежания, он пытался вспомнить, как прошла ночь. Видимо, не веря счастью, его организм всё равно порывался проснуться, поэтому Инь несколько раз приходил в себя. И успел многое заметить.

То ли Тачибана тогда нарочно сказал неправду, то ли это в детстве он дрался с Суги во сне… По крайней мере сегодня он лежал почти не двигаясь. Лишь несколько раз повернулся со спины на бок и обратно. Спал он так крепко, что когда Сакура переместил руку с его плеча на грудь, не шелохнулся. Зато Инь смог почувствовать его дыхание и биение сердца. Это усыпило раненого так же эффективно, как аромат цитруса и тепло.

Во второй раз Сакура в полусне всё же уткнулся носом ему в шею и чихнул от щекотнувших ноздри волос. Тогда Тачибана что-то буркнул и развернулся к нему лицом. Даже, кажется, приоткрыл глаза, но не поверил увиденному (или просто не узнал соседа) и опять уснул. Зато Инь и в наступившей из-за туч темноте смог рассмотреть его расслабленные черты. Из-за приоткрытых губ, заострившихся скул и изломленных бровей обычно грозный Янь казался совершенно беззащитным. Сакура сильнее обхватил друга рукой и слегка наклонился. Сейчас не останавливали холодность и внешняя неприступность второго Стража, исчезнувшие под воздействием сна. Так что раненый без зазрения совести коснулся губами его родинки. Давно мечтал это сделать…

Он неохотно отстранился, когда Тачибана чуть повёл плечом и снова отвернулся. Но не проснулся. Сакура, опять подвинувшись к его спине, вздохнул. Слава Стихиям, что друг это сделал, иначе он не сдержался и поцеловал бы уже его губы.

«Рано! – одёрнул себя Инь. – Рано радоваться! И для Тачибаны это соседство ничего не значит. Он сильно устал. Успокойся и спи, пока есть возможность».

После этого самовнушения Сакура смог расслабиться и задремать. До утра.

И теперь он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, насколько позволяло израненное тело. Наконец решившись, он встал с постели, качнулся и ухватился за столик. Постоял, позволяя ногам привыкнуть и вспомнить, как ходить. Не под одеялом оказалось прохладно – из приоткрытого окна тянуло ночной ещё свежестью. Передёрнув плечами, Сакура обулся, нашёл и накинул на перевязанные плечи плотную рубашку. Медленно прошёлся по комнате к окну, закрыл его. Снова вернулся к койке, застелил её, перекрыл капельницу. И, уже освоившись, быстро направился к двери.

Выйдя в коридор, он зашагал к лестнице. Вокруг было тихо, потому что эту небольшую пристройку Хидэцугу специально отвёл под палаты для таких необычных людей вроде жителей Ураситикена. Но не успел Сакура преодолеть и трёх метров, как увидел, что с лестничной площадки на этаж выходят двое. Точнее один – мужчина – идёт, а второй – дух – плывёт по воздуху. Эту колоритную парочку нельзя было не узнать. Инь про себя усмехнулся: «Помянёшь чёрта» - и поднял руку в приветствии. Хидэцугу отозвался тем же, а Микото кивнула.

Когда они сошлись, она завертелась вокруг Стража, внимательно оглядела и удовлетворённо сообщила:

-Всё в порядке. Тачибана вытянул всю силу.

Она в последний раз подлетела к нему, чуть повела носиком и хмыкнула в рукав кимоно. Вернулась за спину хозяина и что-то шепнула ему на ухо. Хидэцугу приподнял брови, лукаво улыбнулся, но заговорил о друг _о_ м:

-Рад видеть тебя на ногах. Как самочувствие?

-Уже нормально, раны заживают, - ответил Сакура, невольно прикоснувшись к перебинтованной груди. – Есть работа? – Он задал этот вопрос, потому что знал – хозяин так просто не приходит поинтересоваться о здоровье подчинённых. По прищуренным глазам Хидэцугу он понял, что не ошибся, и приготовился слушать. Но мужчина сказал:

-Не торопись так, не до конца поправился. Наши пока справляются, тем более что Ма-кун ещё здесь. Но он уедет через три дня, и тебе придётся вернуться в Ураситикен.

Сакура кивнул, припомнив, что Тачибана говорил о прибытии Датэ.

-Кстати, Сакура. У тебя круги под глазами меньше, неужели смог уснуть? – вовсе некстати заметил Хидэцугу. И хитро так переглянулся с Микото. Посмотрев на неё, Инь всё понял и вздохнул.

-Вы же встретили Тачибану по пути сюда?

-Ага, умчался на учёбу. Сказал к тебе не приставать, чтобы хуже не стало. И зыркнул эдак грозно.

«Ой, точно, он же с утра зол как дикий кот» - улыбнулся про себя Сакура.

-А что, ты его тоже видел? Я думал, он будет в комнате для гостей спать, - сделав удивлённое лицо, спросил Хидэцугу.

-Нет, не в гостевой. Вы знаете где. – Инь чуть свёл брови. Всё-таки было мало приятного в том, что эти двое догадались.

-Ну, - если бы Сакура не знал хозяина, подумал бы, что тот смутился, - мы хотели, чтобы ты сам это произнёс. Упрямый какой.

Страж нахмурился. Вот уж не ожидал от друга, что тот расскажет о совместном сне.

-А Тачибана так вообще молчун знатный, секретами не делится, - словно прочитав его мысли, продолжил Хидэцугу.

-Что? Но как тогда?.. – Сакура удивлённо вскинул голову.

-От тебя цитрусом пахнет сильнее, чем вишней, - пояснила Микото и улыбнулась. – Что, упросил-таки нашего гордеца помочь уснуть?

-Он сам лёг, - коротко ответил Инь. Тут уж хозяин и «они» переглянулись с настоящим изумлением.

-Сам?! Этот Господин Неприступность?! – воскликнула Микото. – Не иначе его по голове хорошо стукнуло во время инцидента!

-Со Стихиями шутки плохи, - заметил на это Хидэцугу. – Не зря ж он так долго Сакуру отнимал.

-У кого? – спросил тот, недопоняв.

-Не «у кого», а «от чего», - хмыкнул мужчина. – От силы «янь». Он не говорил разве?

-А, да, говорил что-то такое, - кивнул Сакура.

-Ну вот. Это много энергии отнимает. Плюс сюда жаркая пора в университете, плюс миссии без напарника. Вот и делаем выводы, почему он не захотел идти в Ураситикен.

-Это понятно, что не захотел. Почему не заснул в гостевой комнате? – тут же указала на нестыковку Микото.

-А вот это, - снова лукаво прищурился Хидэцугу, - уже неисповедимые пути Тачибаны. Но может ты права, Микото, ударило что-то ему в голову…

Они одновременно рассмеялись, а Сакура уже не слушал их, размышляя, почему же и правда друг уснул рядом. Неужели, из банальной жалости?

Сердце болезненно сжалось, выдав лишний удар. Инь посмотрел на свои перевязанные руки, вспоминая, как приятно было обнимать Тачибану. Пальцы помнили что-то ещё, тревожащее. Ах да, рёбра друга были плотно перебинтованы… И левая рука, кажется, тоже…

Хидэцугу и Микото, уже давно замолчавшие, глядели на Стража с интересом.

-У Тачибаны раны… - начал он, но выражение лиц собеседников заставило его прерваться.

-Трогал, значит! – чуть ли не радостно произнесла Микото и всплеснула ручками в длинных рукавах. Хидэцугу рассмеялся и положил ладонь на плечо Сакуре.

-Это раны от повреждённого оружия, но сейчас он уж всяко здоровее тебя. Да, насчёт произошедшего. Контроль может потерять всякий, тем более без своего «они». – Тут Инь еле удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться от помрачневшего мужчины. – Но вы нужны мне целыми. Больше никаких глупостей. Ясно? – Улыбка, внезапно растянувшая его губы, была едва ли не страшнее холодных глаз.

На это Сакура лишь кивнул, и черты Хидэцугу снова разгладились, а взгляд смягчился. Наблюдая эти быстрые изменения, Инь подумал, как отреагировал на это же самое Тачибана. Наверно, выслушал с каменным лицом, отвернулся и ушёл.

-Идём. На первом этаже заберёшь одежду, поешь, - сказал Хидэцугу, мягко поворачиваясь на каблуках.

-А потом?

-Сам смотри. Либо к девочкам в «Ханамати», - тут они с Микото снова хмыкнули, - либо просто прогуляйся. Шутка ли – две недели пролежать без сознания. Только смотри, один-то не ходи. Хану позвать?

-Она свободна? – спросил Сакура, идя за ними следом.

-Если только Ма-кун не украл, - усмехнулся Хидэцугу и поднёс телефон к уху. Коротко договорился и сбросил. Глянул на Стража через плечо: - Будет минут через двадцать. Успеешь себя в порядок привести?

-Да уж не девушка, - улыбнулся Сакура, за что заслужил недовольный взгляд Микото. И попрощался с ней и хозяином на первом этаже. После чего отправился приводить себя в порядок.

* * *

-Вот он! – Хана первой заметила выходящего из вор _о_ т университета Тачибану и бег _о_ м преодолела последние метры. Янь не растерялся от неожиданных объятий сбоку и потрепал девочку по голове.

-Ты почему здесь?

-Мимо проходили, решили дождаться, - ответил за неё Сакура, отталкиваясь от ствола растущего у тротуара дерева. Тачибана поднял голову и смерил напарника скальпельным взглядом.

-Тебе разве не положено отлёживаться? – Услышав в его голосе привычные ворчливые нотки, Инь улыбнулся и сказал:

-Хидэцугу советовал прогуляться.

-А он прямо врач, - поморщился второй Страж, протягивая Хане руку. Девочка ухватилась за неё и довольно сощурилась на солнышке. А Тачибана продолжил: - Может, ему тебя и лечить надо было? Советы советами, а с того света они не вытащат.

-Да успокойся ты, - примирительно произнёс Сакура, кладя ладонь на его затылок. Трогать нагретые лучами чёрные волосы было одно удовольствие. – Хидэцугу специализируется на поиске, а не лечении. Зато больница-то его, будем считать, что он тоже помог.

Тачибана искоса глянул на него, но, судя по всему, остался при своём мнении. Выглядел он при этом таким хмурым, что Сакура не сдержался. Притянул его за шею к себе и прошептал в самое ухо:

-Спасибо за мою жизнь. И за сон.

Янь ощутимо вздрогнул и отстранился. Коснулся уха, прикрыв его прядью волос, и еле заметно кивнул. После чего побыстрее отвёл глаза и ускорил шаг, чтобы успеть за Ханой. Сакура чуть отстал, глядя ему в спину, ожидая. И дождался. Тачибана оглянулся, мельком бросив на него пронзительный взгляд. Резко отвернулся и перехватил руку Ханы покрепче, чтобы не дать ей нырнуть в лапшичную. Подоспел Сакура, ухватил девочку за другую ладошку и с улыбкой произнёс:

-Сегодня я угощаю. Куда пойдём?

-Лапша! – крикнула Хана, снова оборачиваясь к оставшейся позади лавочке.

-И лапша тоже будет. Но кроме неё-то? – вместе с др _у_ гом насильно уводя её дальше, возразил Сакура.

В итоге они выбрали ресторанчик неподалёку от университета и помимо стандартного обеда заказали дополнительные порции собы. Оказавшийся в салате сладкий перец Тачибана без зазрения совести выбрал и разделил между двумя соседями. Те, уже привыкшие к этому, промолчали. А когда Хана выпивала бульон от лапши уже из второй чашки, Сакура ловко сунул кусок перчика другу за щёку. Янь замер от такой наглости, скривился, но сжевал ненавистный овощ, поспешно заев его жареным рисом. Попытался испепелить напарника свирепым взглядом, но не преуспел, и придвинул к себе чашку чая. Однако до рта её не донёс, замер и словно прислушался к чему-то. Хана с Сакурой тоже насторожились и глянули на него. Он кивнул, подтверждая общее подозрение, и сказал:

-Ставь барьер.

В окружившем их непроглядном мраке ничего не оказалось. Но это был обман зрения и остальных чувств. Прекрасно знавшие это, жители Ураситикена не расслаблялись. Тачибана опустил веки и сосредоточился. А вскоре сообщил:

-Тип «янь». Стихия – огонь. Котэнгу. – Открыл ставшие фиолетовыми глаза и прищурился. – Вот оно что. Тогда понятно, почему здесь столько людей буйствовало.

-Это ты о тех скандалах и драках? – уточнил Сакура, припоминая, что слышал что-то подобное.

-Да. Дух решил не похищать людей, как раньше делал, а просто расшатывать их психику…

-Пожар тоже он устроил? – спросила Хана.

-Не знаю. Вполне возможно. Чёрт, почему он проявил себя именно сейчас?! – Тачибана глянул на девочку, на парня. – Хидэцугу ничего вам не говорил? Не поручал миссию?

-Нет, ничего такого, - сказал Сакура, а Хана закивала.

-Но он посоветовал тебе «прогуляться»… - Янь потёр острый подбородок, размышляя. – А с Ханой вы как встретились?

-Он вызвонил её, сказал, чтобы она меня сопровождала, - медленно произнёс Сакура, начиная понимать, куда друг клонит. – Погоди, так он…

-Всё заранее устроил. Интриган, это в его духе, - процедил Тачибана.

-Но как он мог узнать, что мы придём именно сюда? – спросила Хана, жалея об оставленной за барьером лапше.

-Никак. Но свёл вероятности. К тому же нас всегда будет притягивать к подобным местам как магнитом. Из-за наших же сил. И никуда от этого не деться. Это даже не способность. Скорее инстинкт.

Судя по тому, как долго Тачибана говорил, Котэнгу был ещё далеко. С высказанными рассуждениями все единодушно согласились. У каждого было что вспомнить из похожих ситуаций, когда неприкаянные духи объявлялись рядом, так и напрашиваясь на уничтожение.

-Надеюсь, нам заплатят, - буркнул Янь и поднялся. Посмотрел на раненого напарника и нахмурился.

-Сакура, всё нормально? – словно озвучила его мысли Хана. Тот кивнул и призвал на ладонь свою Стихию. Улыбнулся, услышав, как друг еле слышно прошептал:

-Что он задумал? Вот же скрытный тип!.. – и уже громче: - Котэнгу летит. Создавай!

Разглядев, наконец, уродливую смесь в _о_ рона и человека, Сакура оформил силу в два загнутых лезвия, соединённых длинной цепью, и передал Хане. Она подхватила оружие в прыжке, раскрутила и забросила на мощную шею в перьях. Котэнгу затрепыхался, издал противный крик и взмахнул крыльями. Ещё немного – и девочку протащило бы по земле. Но Хана успела опереться на руку, утвердилась на ногах и потянула цепь на себя. Дальнее лезвие засветилось, и сила «инь» впилась в тело получеловека. Рванувшись вверх, он снова заревел от боли. Хана упала на колени, но только сильнее натянула цепь. Котэнгу метался туда-сюда, однако вырваться не мог. Удавка всё сильнее сжимала его шею. Уже хрипя, он предпринял другую попытку спасения. Сложил крылья и камнем упал вниз, целя в девочку. Она успела отпрыгнуть, а монстр снова взлетел и полоснул страшными когтями по чёрной цепи. Звенья в месте удара хрустнули, но выдержали.

А Сакура резко выдохнул и прижал руку к груди, точнее, к ключице. Тачибана среагировал мгновенно, поддержал друга и отвёл его ладонь в сторону. По ткани рубашки расползалось алое пятно.

-Кость цела? – коротко спросил он, сдёргивая со своей шеи тонкий шарф.

-Вроде, - хрипло сказал Инь, опускаясь на колени. Тачибана поспешно перетянул его торс наискось, завязал шарф сбоку. Присел рядом, уже своей ладонью зажимая новую рану напарника. Нахмурился ещё сильнее и закусил губу.

-Ничего, те были страшнее, - Сакура попытался утешением согнать с его лица мрачное выражение.

-Было б чему радоваться, - почти прошипел Тачибана, не глядя на него. Обнял за шею второй рукой, чтобы было удобнее придавливать к порезу ткань, и продолжил наблюдать за боем. Инь вдохнул глубже, ощутив смешанный с запахом собственной крови аромат цитруса, и тоже посмотрел на Хану.

Она уже успела трижды ранить Котэнгу лезвиями. Вдобавок монстра коротило от враждебной силы оружия, что лишало его возможности взлететь. Девочка держала цепь так, чтобы он не мог снова по ней ударить. И, собирая её, приближалась к получеловеку. Оказавшись на расстоянии длины одного лезвия, она замахнулась и вонзила его аккурат над клювом Котэнгу. Монстр задёргался, его глаза постепенно остекленели, а тело охватили языки пламени. Хане пришлось срочно разрывать дистанцию, А Сакуре – развеивать оружие. Клочки огня рассыпались в стороны, на их месте не оказалось никаких остатков Котэнгу.

Трое друзей перевели дыхание. Девочка подбежала к Стражам и присела рядом. С тревогой коснулась импровизированной повязки Сакуры и виновато качнула головой.

-Ничего страшного, - через силу улыбнулся ей он.

-Да уж, ничего. Кроме того, что ты опять теряешь кровь, - не замедлил проворчать Тачибана.

-Если пострадаешь ты, я приду зализывать твои раны, - уверил его Сакура и поднялся, опираясь на его плечо.

-Ты что, собака? Обойдусь, - хмуро ответил Янь, после чего с тенью улыбки обратился к Хане: - Молодец. Покажи-ка ладони. Теперь коленки. – Он тяжело вздохнул, увидев ссадины и царапины. – Всё понятно с вами обоими. Вот и прогулка. Доедаем – и марш в больницу.

Чернота барьера хлынула в стороны. Хана и Сакура с удвоенным аппетитом набросились на еду. Тачибана тем временем допил чай и позвонил Хидэцугу. Сначала долго ругался, потом всё-таки спросил насчёт Котэнгу. Выслушал ответ, вставляя ехидные замечания по поводу «своевременного» информирования, попрощался и прервал связь.

-Заплатит. И машину пришлёт, чтобы до больницы довезти, - сообщил он друзьям. Убрал телефон, жестом попросил счёт и достал деньги.

-Я же угощаю, - начал было Сакура, но осёкся, напоровшись на острый взгляд Тачибаны.

-Раненые должны помалкивать. – Он вложил банкноты в книжечку и отдал её официанту.

-И Хана тоже? – спросила девочка, продевая руки в рукава курточки, которую держал для неё Янь.

-Желательно. - Ему было не до убеждений. На плечи Сакуры плащ он просто накинул, чтобы напарник не потревожил рану движением руки. Благодарно коснувшись щеки мрачного друга, Инь улыбнулся. Ну вот, опять беспокоится из-за ерунды…

Во дворе просигналила машина, и Хана за края плащей потянула Стражей наружу.

В салоне авто Тачибана принялся осторожно вытирать кровь с пальцев девочки. Хана внимательно смотрела на него, после чего сказала:

-Почему Стихия «инь» была бы лучше?

-Что? – спросили одновременно оба парня, потому что в этот момент машина с рёвом рванула вперёд.

-Ты тогда сказал: «Почему он появился именно сейчас?» - пояснила Хана. – Почему «инь» лучше?

На что Тачибана ответил:

-Я говорил вообще о монстре. При чём тут его Стихия?

-Нет, именно в ней всё дело, - мотнула головой девочка.

Тачибана, сообразив, что она ухватила самую суть, недовольно глянул на внимательно слушавшего Сакуру и насмерть замолчал. Хана вдруг лукаво улыбнулась и откинулась на спинку сидения, решив не продолжать расспросы. А Инь сопоставил сказанное с выражением лица друга, и до него дошло. Поняв, что им предстоит сражаться с Котэнгу, Тачибана разозлился не из-за того, что их не предупредили. А из-за того, что монстр был Стихии «янь». И что создавать оружие должен был он, Сакура, не до конца выздоровевший. Все трое знали, что Котэнгу непростой враг, следовательно, риск повреждения оружия был немал. Так и случилось. Инь получил свежую рану.

Сакура почувствовал, что беспокойство Тачибаны за него, так неловко скрываемое, согревало душу. И даже будило надежду. Он погладил здоровой рукой Хану по голове и негромко произнёс:

-Спасибо.

Девочка повернулась ко второму Стражу, которому предназначалась эта благодарность. Тачибана перестал хмурить брови и приподнял уголки губ. Наверное, устал злиться.

-Хорошо поработали, - сказал он и отвёл от лица длинную прядь волос. Открывшаяся родинка тут же притянула взгляд Сакуры. Инь нагнулся и уже в открытую коснулся её губами. Троим на заднем сиденье было тесно, так что Тачибана не мог отодвинуться. Он почему-то не произнёс ни звука, лишь шире распахнул фиалковые глаза. На щёки скользнул румянец…

Мгновенно воспользовавшись соседством, Хана обняла обоих Стражей за шею. Спрятала лицо в их смешавшихся волосах и счастливо вздохнула. Тачибана прикрыл глаза и облегчённо рассмеялся. Сакура, услышав это, почувствовал, как знакомое тепло ширится в груди, и тоже улыбнулся. Смех друга был бесценной наградой за пережитые мучения. А волнение – приятным дополнением.

Чувства Сакуры к Тачибане оформились ещё чётче…

* * *

-Что? – спросил Тачибана, не оборачиваясь. Он сидел в своей комнате и готовился к очередному семинару. Вопрос был задан Сакуре, который уже с минуту стоял в дверях и смотрел другу в спину.

-Спасибо за тот раз, - очень серьёзно произнёс Инь, не двигаясь с места. Второй Страж на это лишь чуть качнул головой и буркнул:

-Повторяешься. К тому же я делал это не ради тебя.

-Да-да, а для себя. Я помню, - улыбнулся Сакура, наконец оттолкнулся плечом от дверного косяка и зашёл в комнату.

-Ты мне мешаешь, - проворчал Тачибана, и ручка в его пальцах замерла над тетрадью.

-Выслушай меня нормально, и я отстану, - негромко заявил Инь, останавливаясь прямо за его спиной. Заметил, как друг нервно передёрнул плечами, и положил на них свои ладони. Тачибана чуть вздрогнул, но остался сидеть ровно.

-Мешаешь, - холодно повторил он практически по слогам. И Сакура сел рядом, устроившись на его плече теперь уже подбородком. – Сакура! – Это прозвучало раздражённо. Но Инь и не подумал отодвигаться. Наоборот, коснулся губами чёрных прядей на затылке друга и слегка дунул на них.

-Отстань уже! – повысил тон Тачибана и хотел оттолкнуть соседа локтем. Сакура придержал его руку и продолжил интересное занятие: на очереди была шея Янь. Тот судорожно вдохнул, когда его туда поцеловали.

-Тачибана, если ты и дальше будешь спать со мной рядом, в девушках из «Ханамати» не будет нужды, - глуховато произнёс Сакура, пальцами приглаживая его волосы на затылке.

-И в работе тоже? – через силу хмыкнул Янь, пытаясь отклониться в сторону и избежать прикосновений. Второй Страж на этот вопрос улыбнулся: в этом весь Тачибана – в первую очередь думает о делах.

-Нет, почему? Меня оттуда пока не выгоняли, - возразил он и обнял друга за пояс.

-Ключевое слово «пока», - едко заметил Янь. Из такой хватки он вырваться уже не пытался – отлично знал, что это бесполезно. Зато и на Сакуру он не смотрел, что в данном случае было явным признаком смущения. И Инь это нравилось, как нравилось смотреть на красивый профиль соседа. Сакура снова улыбнулся и чмокнул его в щёку. Но Тачибана упорно не поворачивал к нему головы. Поэтому второй Страж продолжил разговор:

-А что, ты думаешь, раз я перестану у них ночевать, они меня прогонят?

Янь потёр щёку и промолчал. И Сакура не выдержал. Не размыкая рук, переместил их на уровень головы друга и насильно повернул лицом к себе. Тачибана поджал губы, по-прежнему глядя в сторону и вниз. Но напускное выражение невозмутимости под пристальным взглядом Инь сохранить не смог. И теперь явно злился на себя за это.

-Прекращай меня доставать, - наконец тихо произнёс он. – Мы случайные напарники, которые лишь работают вместе.

-В этом мире нет случайностей, - тут же сказал Сакура. И сам не понял, откуда взялись эти слова. Уверенность была только в их правильности, но не в источнике. Видимо, Тачибана тоже это почуял, потому что мельком взглянул на соседа. А тот продолжил: - Ты правда думаешь, что мы встретились случайно? Что случайно живём, едим, сражаемся вместе? Разве случайно, что наши Стихии – части символа гармонии? Обычно же как бывает, смотри. Я – Инь – уничтожаю существ типа «янь», ты – наоборот. По логике вещей мы давно убили бы друг друга, но нет ведь…

-Хватит философии, - перебил его Тачибана скучным голосом. Потёр воспалённые глаза и ссутулился. Хмуро добавил: - Ты что-то не то себе напридумывал.

-Почему? Кстати, если говорить о женщинах вокруг нас, - вернулся почти к началу беседы Сакура. – Да, я постоянно в их обществе в «Ханамати». Но и ты не обделён вниманием девушек. Думаешь, я не видел, как студентки на тебя смотрят? Мало того что красивый, так ещё и холодный, и неприступный… Они же тебя буквально глазами поедают!

-Что? – вдруг спросил Тачибана, словно очнувшись от своих мыслей.

-Глазами, говорю, едят…

-Нет, не это. Раньше что ты сказал? – Янь чуть ожил и даже посмотрел на соседа дольше, чем ранее.

-Что холодный и неприступный? – уже догадываясь, что просит повторить друг, сказал Сакура. Поймал уже раздражённый взгляд и улыбнулся. – Что ты красивый? А разве это не всем известный факт? Разве ты не… - Инь осёкся. Потому что на лице Тачибаны появилось такое редкое выражение растерянности. Нет, даже скорее – потерянности. И Сакура вдруг осознал, что второй Страж никогда не считал себя красивым. Просто не думал о себе в этом ключе. И явно не слышал болтовню девчонок, которые наверняка называли его красавцем на все лады.

-Тачибана? – осторожно произнёс Сакура. Тот поднял на него рассеянный взгляд фиалковых глаз, и Инь пожалел о затеянном разговоре. Но вылетевшее слово не поймаешь, и Страж продолжил в том же духе: - Тебе разве не говорили такого?

-Кто бы? – замедленно сказал Тачибана, всё ещё пребывая не в этом мире. – Я просто всегда думал: нос, глаза на месте – и ладно… К тому же мужчине обычно не говорят, что он красивый. Нет, не так. Он не должен придавать значения своей красоте… Или радоваться, что его таковым считают.

-А ты рад? – снова негромко спросил Сакура, с интересом наклоняя голову. Всегда резковатые черты лица друга смягчились и притягивали взгляд сильнее обычного.

-Не знаю, - ответил наконец Янь и посмотрел на соседа. – Рад?.. Рад, что назвали красивым? Или рад оттого, _кто_ это озвучил?..

Смысл последней фразы ещё только доходил до Сакуры, а Тачибана уже закусил губу и отвернулся. Инь наконец понял, что его только что назвали особенным, и ощутил, как закружилась голова. Не поднимаясь на ноги, он сделал рывок вперёд. Оба парня оказались на циновках. Тачибана успел сгруппироваться, поэтому мягко упал на бок. А Сакура вовремя выставил руки, и только поэтому не рухнул на друга сверху. А вдобавок закрыл ему все пути к отступлению.

-Сакура, - прошипел рассерженный Янь, упираясь локтем ему в грудь, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то дистанцию.

-Что такое? – с готовностью вытянул шею второй Страж, словно нарочно сокращая расстояние между его лицом и своим. Пару секунд Тачибана внимательно смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и сказал:

-Сколько же тебе раз говорили, что ты красивый?

Сакура взял его выставленную руку за запястье и поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони. Дождался, пока друг снова посмотрит на него, и ответил со всей серьёзностью:

-Самый важный человек – ни разу. – Полюбовался, как Тачибана хмурится, не веря, а потом, видя правду, распахивает глаза. – А от других я это и слышать не хочу. Нос, глаза на месте – и ладно. – Сакура хмыкнул и улёгся рядом с Янь. Устроил руку поперёк его груди, а лицо спрятал в изгибе его шеи.

-Не обольщайся, я не собираюсь это говорить, - вдруг успокаиваясь, заявил Тачибана и повернул голову так, чтобы коснуться губами его виска.

-Это почему? – невнятно произнёс Сакура, рукой заставляя его повернуться на бок и прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

-Чтобы жизнь мёдом не казалась, - усмехнулся Янь, подкладывая под голову стянутую с постели подушку. Взбил её кулаком, лёг и уточнил: - Зная меня, всё ещё хочешь связаться?

-Именно потому, что знаю, хочу, - уверенно сказал Сакура и провёл широкой ладонью по его бедру. И шёпотом добавил: - А даже если бы не хотел, уже поздно. Я был связан с тобой, когда впервые увидел.

-Да что ты! – фыркнул Тачибана и стал поворачиваться на спину. Но сосед не позволил, только крепче привлёк к себе. Почувствовал грудью сбившееся дыхание друга, когда тот произнёс: - Ничего не путаешь? Тогда Суги была. Может, ты видишь во мне её замену? Близнецы всё-таки…

-В Суги!.. – резко произнёс Инь, прерывая не очень приятное предположение. – В Суги я с самого начала видел подругу. Практически сестру. Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет братьев и сестёр. Всегда хотел хоть одного родственника.

-А Хана что?

-Ну да, как младшая, - с улыбкой кивнул Сакура.

-А я, значит, брат, - тут же ввернул Тачибана.

Инь молчал около минуты. За это время второй Страж начал вырываться из его объятий, но по-прежнему безуспешно. Даже коронная кошачья гибкость не помогла. А после очередной неудачной попытки Сакура повернул его лицом к себе. И заговорил, глядя прямо в фиалковые глаза:

-Я помню твою первую фразу, из-за которой начал считать, что ты ненавидишь женщин. Но вскоре понял, что не прав. Ведь все, с кем мы так или иначе сталкивались по работе, вызывали твоё раздражение совершенно одинаково. Я смотрел на вас с Суги, неразлучных, как и полагается близнецам, но таких разных… Перед тем, как увидеть вас, только прослышав о знакомстве, я уже надеялся обрести в вас брата и сестру. Сестрёнку нашёл, потом потерял…

При этих словах оба парня прикрыли глаза, переживая одинаковую боль от похищения Суги. Потом Сакура коснулся ладонью щеки Тачибаны и продолжил:

-И – ты прав – у меня появилась ещё и младшая сестрёнка… Хотя Хану можно считать скорее уж дочкой. А вот с братом не срослось, разве что на людях. – Здесь Инь невесело улыбнулся. – Сердцем-то владела вовсе не братская любовь. И сейчас владеет, даже разум затмевает…

-Романтик чёртов, - пробормотал Тачибана, отводя взгляд. – Только попробуй принуждать! Насилием любви не добиться!

Сакура тихо рассмеялся, принимая такое туманное согласие, отвёл с лица друга прядь волос и поцеловал родинку. Не дал отстраниться, скользнул губами по его скуле. Коснулся носом носа, а пальцами легонько тронул веки и длинные ресницы. Другой рукой он успел приподнять край его рубашки и теперь поглаживал гибкую поясницу Янь. Сам же Тачибана упирался ладонями в грудь Сакуры, наверняка неосознанно – чтобы куда-то деть руки, а не в попытке оттолкнуть. И тот, осмелев, осторожно коснулся губами его губ. Не смог заставить себя оторваться, и этот лёгкий поцелуй длился довольно долго. Когда Янь отпрянул, Сакура заметил, что друг смотрит как-то испуганно, и сам встревожился. Обхватил его затылок ладонью и быстро спросил:

-Что случилось?

Тачибана поднёс руку к своим губам, пробежался по ним самыми кончиками пальцев. Раз-второй. И потерянно взглянул на соседа.

-Что?!

-Ещё так сделай, - вдруг заявил Янь, нахмурился и прикрыл глаза. Сакура от такого заявления ощутил смятение пополам с радостью. И снова прижался к его губам своими. На этот раз Тачибана отстранился почти сразу, и Инь еле сдержал разочарованный стон. Наткнулся на подозрительный взгляд друга и поднял брови.

-Ты так уже делал? – грозно спросил Янь, облизывая губы.

-Не считал сколько раз, - сказал Сакура, сглотнув. И тут же добавил: - В мыслях, мечтах…

-А в реальности? – на миг закатив глаза, уточнил Тачибана.

-Ни разу, хотя ты постоянно соблазнял. – Второй Страж зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке и в свою очередь спросил: - А в чём дело-то?

Подозрительность во взгляде Янь погасла, и парень чуть спокойнее произнёс:

-Мне показалось… Да нет, не может быть…

-Выкладывай. – Сакура напрягся, потому что высмотрел на его лице смущение. Придвинулся ближе, почти касаясь носом его щеки.

-Да показалось, - опять буркнул Тачибана, отводя глаза.

-Скажи мне! – Инь сжал пальцами его подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя.

-Словно такое уже было, - неохотно договорил Янь.

-Такое? Поцелуй? – сразу понял Сакура. Друг неуверенно кивнул. – Когда?

-Откуда я знаю?! – рявкнул было Тачибана, но уже тише произнёс: - Пока я в больнице валялся после того инцидента…

-И что, именно я целовал? – спросил второй Страж, для которого это было чуть ли не жизненно важно.

-Больше не с кем сравнивать, - огрызнулся Янь, краснея.

-Но тогда я… Знаешь ведь, - чувствуя одновременно счастье и сомнения, заметил Сакура.

-Да-да, помирал в реанимации, - едко сказал Тачибана. И ловко вывернулся из ослабевших объятий, потому что с первого этажа их позвала вернувшаяся Хана. Пора было готовить ужин. Тачибана вылетел из комнаты пробкой. Зато Сакура умудрился догнать его около кухни и урвать ещё один поцелуй.

* * *

Теперь Сакура очень редко оставался на ночь в «Ханамати». Работу он, конечно, не бросил, да девушки и не обижались. Они даже не стали ничего спрашивать, только переглядывались между собой и улыбались. Не выдержав, Сакура спросил хозяйку, о чём они думают. Она, так же загадочно улыбаясь, поздравила его с найденной любовью. Инь на время онемел, медленно соображая, что местные девушки деликатно избегают его, чтобы их не поняли неправильно. А хозяйка, не дожидаясь его реакции, осторожно поинтересовалась, какая она, его избранница?

Сакура, всё ещё поражаясь непонятности женской натуры, ответил честно: красивая, своенравная и раздражительная. Женщина посмеялась, успокоила: раз по характеру полная его противоположность, значит, идеально подходит.

Позже одна из юных учениц «Ханамати» робко спросила, как давно он любит. Сакура и тут не соврал. А она удивилась, что он все эти ночи проводил у них. Пришлось говорить, что любимая только сейчас соизволила выслушать его признание. И вздохнул. Потому что после того вечера Тачибана продолжил вести себя по-прежнему. Ни намёка на ответные чувства, на какое-то потепление отношений. Лишь однажды, когда Хану на полдня украл Датэ, Тачибана позволил другу обнять себя. Сакура даже поначалу думал – а не привиделся ли ему тот разговор, как это часто бывало в его неполноценных снах.

Единственное, что изменилось: Янь теперь и правда ложился спать рядом с ним. Перед этим было поставлено условие, чтобы это происходило в комнате Тачибаны. Инь, конечно, согласился. И только теперь смог понять, что причиной отличной учёбы и ужасного настроения друга утром служит та огромная работа, которую проделывает Янь.

Пока Тачибана сидел над очередным мудрёным рефератом, Сакура даже сумел задремать, лёжа рядом. И этот факт шокировал Инь окончательно. Он решил, что достаточно одного только присутствия друга поблизости, чтобы заснуть. И сон-то был не в пример крепкий. Два утра подряд Сакура вообще просыпался только тогда, когда его будил Янь. Тот убегал на пары, перекусив бутербродом, а Инь клял себя Токугавой. Кстати говоря, Тачибана узнал тайну напарника и долго смеялся. Оказывается, ранним утром у того настроение было ещё хуже, чем у Янь. Он, ясное дело, подозревал это, потому что встать, не выспавшись, в хорошем настроении просто невозможно. И теперь, уверившись в правильности догадки, он по утрам пытался успокоить соседа, перебирая его длинные белые волосы. Сакура требовал вместо этого утренние поцелуи, на что Тачибана только насмешливо хмыкал и кусал кончик его носа или мочку уха.

Об их совместном сне Хана знала с самого начала. И вскоре повадилась засып _а_ ть рядом с ними. Правда, после полуночи всё равно уходила к себе. Жаловалась на жару, даже несмотря на наступавшие холода и дежурное расстояние между спящими Стражами. Сакура же наловчился спать, устроив голову на коленях учащего дома материал Тачибаны. Даже положив её на плечо друга в метро или электричке. Так что Инь неплохо высыпался. Один он знал, как этот сон далёк от полноценного. Да, может, Янь в какой-то мере догадывался.

И ещё. После того, как Тачибана признался, что уже получал его поцелуй, Сакура заподозрил, что его сон стал лучше. Словно… словно за него спал ещё кто-то. Он поделился этим подозрением с др _у_ гом, и тот совсем не удивился. Наоборот – кивнул, а сам над чем-то задумался. Результатами размышлений не делился, и Инь не приставал, зная: захочет – расскажет.

Постепенно приближался конец года, и Хана напомнила, что уже совсем скоро к ним переедет новый сожитель. Это снова было утро, правда, воскресное. Тачибана опять заявил друзьям, что с этим «нахлебником» они будут возиться без него. Видел он пацана, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Сакура, помня прогнозы Ханы и её таинство на том мальчике, только улыбнулся. Он не понаслышке знал, что друг может неосознанно проявлять вселенскую заботу. А значит, и новичка выгонять не станет, и умирать не бросит. Уж кто-кто, а Сакура на себе испытал чудеса опеки Тачибаны, который стал его лечить, сам едва очнувшись. Во вред себе…

Хана убежала за десертом на углу, и Инь мгновенно подсел к другу. Тот допил чай и повернул к нему голову. Сакура запустил руку за в _о_ рот его кимоно и провёл пальцами по выступающим позвонкам. Поцеловал в шею прямо под подбородком, лизнул тонкую кожу. Но Тачибана почему-то уклонился и сам поцеловал его в губы. Это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда он проявил инициативу, поэтому ошеломлённый Сакура уже не раздумывая притянул его к себе и прижался к его рту сильнее. Пустил в ход язык, ощущая привкус лайма и мяты, с которыми был чай Янь. И этот бархатный привкус, и тепло нёба Тачибаны сводили Сакуру с ума. К тому же тот отвечал на поцелуй, с трудом переводя дыхание. А Инь специально не давал ему вдохнуть, потому что нечасто друг так краснел и судорожно глотал воздух. И никогда раньше сам Сакура не был причиной таких изменений, и сейчас это придавало удовольствию особую, собственническую, ноту.

Обычно прохладные пальцы Тачибаны стали горячими и мелко подрагивали. Второй Страж это почувствовал, когда Янь сжал ими его подбородок, чтобы продлить поцелуй. И потом, когда он собрал в горсть его волосы на затылке, чтобы этот самый поцелуй разорвать. И, не добравшись до его губ снова, Сакура дёрнул в сторону край его кимоно и повёл ладонью по обнажающейся белой груди. Погладил нежную кожу, хотел дотронуться до светлых сосков Тачибаны. Но очень не вовремя вернулась Хана, и друг уже отработанным движением разорвал дистанцию и поправил одежду. Бросил на Инь быстрый взгляд и, хмыкнув, пригладил его встрёпанные волосы.

В следующий раз Хана их всё-таки застукала. Тогда Сакура поцеловал заглянувшего перед завтраком на кухню Тачибану, а девочка бесшумно нарисовалась рядом. Янь сразу резко оттолкнул друга и повернулся к ней. Но Хана нахмурилась так, словно её лишили интересного зрелища. О чём она не замедлила сообщить. Тачибана поспешно стал заверять её, что тут нет ничего занятного. Девочка всё смотрела на него, надув губки. И тогда уже Сакура, выключив рисоварку, повернул второго Стража лицом к себе и поцеловал. Янь протестующе замычал, но когда Инь не желал отпускать, его руки держали надёжно.

После этого долгого поцелуя оба парня взглянули на Хану. Она смотрела на действо во все глаза и улыбалась. Когда же Стражи оторвались друг от друга, девочка подбежала и обняла их обоих. Потом сразу ловко вскарабкалась по Сакуре и обвила руками шею его и Тачибаны так, что лица парней опять оказались очень близко. Инь повторно нацелился на губы друга, и Янь со вздохом покорился: оба его сожителя могли похвастаться не меньшим упрямством и настойчивостью, чем он сам. Потом счастливая Хана получила по поцелую в щёку от каждого из Стражей и наконец соскочила на пол.

Завтрак запаздывал. Тачибана бросил взгляд на часы и зарычал – подходило время лекций. Дождавшись, пока Сакура слепит первый рисовый шарик с начинкой, Янь отобрал его и вылетел в прихожую. Обулся и, на ходу откусывая от онигири, рванул к двери. Перехвативший его у самого порога Инь слизнул с его щеки рисинку а заодно провёл языком по его губам. Улыбнулся, когда друг ожёг его бешеным взглядом и умчался в университет.

Сакура на минутку прислонился спиной к косяку, прикрыл глаза. Что ни говори, а он был счастлив. Хотя бы потому, что Тачибана позволял все эти прикосновения и поцелуи. И потому, что их отношения полностью одобряла Хана, сейчас стоявшая рядом и державшая его за рукав. Страж подхватил её под мышки и донёс до зала. Но она не стала там сидеть и побежала за ним, чтобы принести еду на стол. А потом предложила наделать рисовых шариков с самыми разными начинками и отнести часть Тачибане на обед.

Сакура не очень любил появляться в университете друга, потому что там на Янь постоянно жадно глазела куча народу. Ладно бы только девушки, так ведь и парни! Но ещё больше этого он не хотел оставлять Тачибану голодным в этот напряжённый учебный период. И согласился с девочкой. Хана обрадовалась и проявила завидный энтузиазм. Студента ждал сытный обед. В один шарик Сакура втихаря положил только сладкий перец. Этот онигири парень планировал собственноручно скормить другу… Или изо рта в рот…

* * *

В очередной раз, когда Хидэцугу повёл Хану в новую лапшичную, Тачибана заставил Сакуру на время забыть о приставаниях. Стражам нужно было решить, что делать с их отношениями, когда к ним заявится «нахлебник». Поняв, что друг уже заочно невзлюбил бедного мальчика, Инь вздохнул: новичку будет трудно. И мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Сам же спросил, обнимая Тачибану со спины:

-А что нужно делать? Скрываться будем?

-Конечно! А ещё лучше, если вообще прекратим отношения. – Тот уже привычно устроил затылок на его плече. Сакура пересилил себя и спросил ещё нормальным голосом:

-То есть ты предлагаешь расстаться?

Янь, почуяв нарастающее напряжение атмосферы, тронул его лицо. Издал смешок и заметил:

-Это будет трудно сделать. Живём-то в одном доме.

-Я серьёзно, - с нажимом произнёс Сакура, касаясь губами его пальцев.

-И я, - хмыкнул Тачибана, но тут же погасил улыбку и прикрыл глаза. – Сам подумай. Что-то сильно изменилось после твоего признания? Мир не рухнет, если ты снова будешь спать в «Ханамати». Или если мы перестанем целоваться. – Сказав последнюю фразу почти шёпотом, Янь чуть отодвинулся от соседа. А в следующий миг тихо зашипел, потому что стальные пальцы Сакуры до боли впились в его запястье. Комната перед глазами перевернулась, и он вновь оказался в том положении, что и в день признания. На этот раз он невольно содрогнулся от взгляда Инь. В тёмно-серых глазах пылало настоящее бешенство. Редкость, что ни говори.

-Сакура? – одними губами произнёс опешивший Тачибана.

-Ничего не изменилось? – хрипло, почти неузнаваемо рыкнул Инь. – Ещё как изменилось! Или то, что я был безумно счастлив, не является достойной внимания переменой?! А может, ты говоришь про себя? Ты, наверно, ничего такого и не чувствовал? Пожалел меня, да?!

-Сакура, я… - Тачибана умолк, остановленный откровенно яростным взглядом собеседника.

-Я что, такое ничтожество, что заслуживаю только жалости? Так это выглядит?!

-Сакура, - в третий раз произнёс Янь, уже настойчивее. Но Инь в третий раз перебил:

-Скажи мне наконец, кто я для тебя! Думай!

-Знаешь…

-Я знаю лишь то, что безумно тебя люблю! Думай!

Сакура резко поднялся и покинул комнату. Звук его шагов отдалился и затих, потом хлопнула входная дверь.

Тачибана сел, чувствуя, что это признание, выпаленное таким тоном, не сделало его счастливым. Наоборот, жестоко резануло по сердцу.

* * *

Сакура проснулся с больной головой и жуткой жаждой. Продрал глаза и сначала не понял, где находится. Комната была незнакомой, а рядом с ним сладко сопели три девушки. Их форменную одежду он узнал. А следом вспомнил и то, что делал эти два дня. После того, как он накричал на Тачибану, то стремился уйти как можно дальше от Ураситикена. И неверные ноги сами принесли его в «Ханамати». Что он дальше делал, затмевающая глаза злость и душевная боль не дали запомнить. Потом их чёрное дело продолжил алкоголь, которого было слишком много. Тачибана вот терпеть не мог, когда друг выпивал…

Сакура горько усмехнулся и тут же обхватил ладонями трещащую по швам голову. Придерживая её руками из-за ощущения, что она отвалится от боли, Инь осторожно выскользнул из одеяльного кокона и поднялся. Пошатнулся, снова обрёл равновесие и, добравшись до двери, тихо вышел в коридор.

Видимо, время было за полдень: в коридорах стояла непривычная для ночного времени тишина, потому что клиенты начинали подтягиваться к вечеру. Дойдя до лестницы, Сакура сообразил, в какой части здания находится, сориентировался по плану в памяти и направился к умывальням. Холодная вода, которую он щедро плеснул на голову и в лицо, почти не облегчила страдания от похмелья, только слегка освежила. И парень, зачесав пальцами волосы назад, поплёлся к двери. Занятый лишь ужасной головной болью, он всё же вспомнил о другой важной потребности и вернулся. Чтобы утолить жажду, Инь сделал несколько больших глотков прямо из умывальни. Окунул туда лицо, выпрямился, отёр его рукавом и вышел в коридор.

Страж знал, что недалеко от парадного входа есть один закуток, где можно спокойно посидеть. Это-то сейчас и было ему нужно: одиночество и спокойствие.

В упомянутой комнатке его и нашла хозяйка. А Сакура даже не смог толком её поприветствовать: язык с трудом поворачивался, а хмель ещё туманил разум. Женщина сочувственно оглядела бледного и вялого парня, принесла ему таблетку, дала запить водой из стакана. И присела рядом. Погладила по голове.

-Спрашивать не будете? – просипел Инь, невольно отстраняясь. Он вообще-то любил, когда его волосы трогают, перебирают. Но пальцы Тачибаны делали это лучше всего. Сакура вдруг вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах расстался с др _у_ гом, и снова поднырнул головой под руку соседки. Но она уже сама спрятала ладонь в широкий рукав кимоно. Вопросу же улыбнулась, пояснила:

-И так всё понятно, чего уж спрашивать. Ты мне только одно скажи – кто кого из вас обидел?

-Не знаю… Оба…

-Так не бывает, - покачала головой женщина. – Кто-то же начал.

-Значит, наверно, я. Не думал о будущем, не рассматривал ситуацию. А он… она. Озаботилась. И попыталась обезопасить наши отношения. Хотя… Может, она и совсем меня не любила…

-Любил. И сейчас любит, - с материнской теплотой заверила его хозяйка, ласково погладив по чуть колючей щеке.

-Почему вы?.. – Сакура не заметил изменения рода, а удивился непоколебимой уверенности в её голосе. Но тут же переключил внимание на шепоток девушек в коридоре. Сначала тихий, потом всё усиливающийся. Наконец парень уловил общую интонацию их разговоров – восторг. Хозяйка тоже с интересом прислушалась, рассмеялась и указала соседу глазами в сторону источника шума. В дверном проёме показались ученицы дома, молоденькие и постарше. Все они как одна смотрели в направлении прихожей.

-Клиенты так рано? – уточнил Сакура. Женщина отрицательно мотнула головой, и он снова посмотрел на шепчущихся девушек. Они все улыбались, краснели и смущённо хихикали. Инь разобрал отдельные слова. «Красивый», «хорошенький», «прелесть», «глаза-то какие» и «поцеловать родинку». Парня словно током ударило: он прекрасно помнил, о ком точно то же самое говорили местные девушки. Сакура неловко поднялся и шагнул вперёд. Но тут же в комнатку вбежала служанка, поклонилась ему с хозяйкой и крикнула в сторону коридора:

-Сюда! Он здесь!

После чего опять нырнула в толпу девушек. Те расступились, образуя две «стенки», между которыми и прошагал человек в тёмном костюме. Сакура узнал посетителя по одной только кошачьей походке, благо, имел возможность видеть её постоянно.

Тачибана остановился на пороге комнаты и тут же прожёг напарника пристальным взглядом. Сердце Инь дрогнуло, но внешне он ничем это не обнаружил. И ему показалось, что пришедший сейчас закатит скандал и пошлёт его куда подальше. Но Тачибана, видимо из-за общества женщин, постарался сдержаться и лишь процедил:

-Идём. Хана ждёт.

И тут же оба парня чуть не оглохли от хорового вскрика всех зрительниц. Почему-то ликующего. Сакура тряхнул головой и поспешно шагнул к другу, подхватывая его под локоть. Тачибана еле заметно поморщился, скорее всего потому, что уловил дух крепкого саке.

Идя мимо девушек, Инь понял суть их радостного настроя. Они подумали, что Хана и есть его возлюбленная, и что она готова помириться. Сакура не мог этого так оставить, тем более что Тачибана был рядом. Поэтому слегка потянул его за руку, останавливая, оглянулся и сказал:

-Хана – моя младшая сестрёнка. Вы же её видели. Милая девчушка с чёрными волосами до плеч.

Ученицы дома тут же закивали, быстро переглядываясь. Да, они помнили прелестного ребёнка, цепляющегося за рукав Сакуры. К тому же многие из них угощали девочку лапшой и сластями.

-Хана-чан беспокоится. А что же твоя девушка? – вдруг огорчённо спросила одна из учениц. Инь смущённо оглянулся на Тачибану, но тот проигнорировал его взгляд, предоставляя выпутываться самостоятельно. Но Сакуру спасла хозяйка, уверенно сказавшая:

-Девочки, спокойно. Она страшно переживает. И уже была здесь.

-Что? Когда?! – тут же зашумели ученицы.

Женщина же улыбнулась двум Стражам и ответила:

-Вчера вечером. Приходила ко мне спросить про нашего мальчика. А вы, наверно, их друг, так? – Последние слова были обращены к Тачибане. Янь недовольно прищурился. Но делать нечего – кивнул.

После чего, спасая заодно с собой и его, Сакура схватил спутника за руку и увлёк в прихожую. Перед бегством успел переглянуться с хозяйкой, но та лишь кивнула, прощаясь.

Парни стремительным шагом покинули район «Ханамати». Вскоре Инь стал отставать – сказывались негативные признаки похмелья. Глядя на напарника, приостановился и Тачибана. Хмуро осмотрел его, указал на скамейку в глубине парка, а сам свернул на боковую дорожку. Сакура, держась за голову, улёгся на холодную скамью, что не помешало ему задремать. Правда почти сразу он очнулся от звука шагов. Вернувшийся Янь сунул ему в руки бутылку минеральной воды, сам же уселся на скамью с другой стороны. Сакура ладонью заслонился от яркого солнца и посмотрел на друга. Тот отрешённо глядел вдаль. Тогда Инь тихонечко приподнялся и устроился головой на его коленях. Тачибана вздрогнул, бросил на соседа свирепый взгляд, но отодвигаться или того хуже – скидывать неожиданную ношу всё-таки не стал.

-Хана, значит? – негромко произнёс Сакура.

-Представь себе! – закатил глаза второй Страж и глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух. После чего продолжил, хотя Инь и не надеялся на диалог: - Когда ты ушёл, она почти сразу вернулась домой… Всё ведь чувствует… Сидела, смотрела на меня и молчала. И я молчал, не оправдываться же. Потом обняла и говорит: «Хана любит Сакуру. Любит Тачибану. А друг без друга они не те. Если они врозь, то Ханы нет». Я спросил: «нет» значит «не существует»? Она кивает. Говорю: «врозь» значит «в ссоре»? А она: «Нет. Это значит, что совсем чужие».

Сакура вздрогнул: именно это он и пытался сказать тогда другу. Что между ними дальнейшая, подобная прежней дружба невозможна. Либо любовь, либо отчуждение. Хана просто выразила это по-своему.

Инь сел, массируя ноющий затылок. Опустошил полбутылки минералки и вытер губы. Повернулся к соседу. И только теперь сообразил, как безумно соскучился по нему за какие-то двое суток. Понял и то, что не сможет разлюбить его, даже под страхом смерти. Заглянул в фиалковые глаза и там, за внешним льдом, заметил огонь сильных ответных чувств. Тачибана был так прекрасен, особенно в этот миг, что Сакуру потянуло к нему мощным магнитом. Но его порыв тут же остановила упёршаяся ему в грудь узкая ладонь, а действенней её – острый взгляд Янь.

-Что я тебе в самом начале говорил? Не приближайся ко мне, пока от тебя…

-Отлично помню, - улыбнулся Инь, без труда извлекая из этой фразы ревнивый подтекст. Преодолел сопротивление и крепко обнял Тачибану. Прошептал ему на ухо: - Ничего не было. И спалось отвратительно.

Друг хмыкнул, отодвинулся и коснулся прохладными пальцами его висков, легко массируя. Сакура от блаженства прикрыл глаза и втянул воздух с тонким ароматом цитруса. Запах чуть усилился, и Инь почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своим губам. Склонил голову вбок и следующий поцелуй инициировал сам. Скользнул языком по шелковистому языку Тачибаны, тронул им ровные зубы, нежное нёбо.

Голова Сакуры кружилась как от самого крепкого саке. Да Янь по сути им и был. Лучшее саке, персональное для Инь, пьянящее и согревающее тело и душу. От очередного поцелуя Сакура встрепенулся и сжал любимого до лёгкого хруста косточек. Тачибана отвернулся, тихо застонал и пробормотал:

-Раздавишь.

-И съем! – хищно добавил Инь, для пущей убедительности прикусывая мочку его уха, а потом и ниже – особо чувствительную кожу шеи. Янь невольно запрокинул голову, а руки положил ему на плечи. Пользуясь неожиданным разрешением, Сакура продолжил жадные касания: провёл языком по гладкому горлу, лизнул и на мгновение сжал зубами одну тонкую ключицу, вторую. Распаляясь, хотел уже стянуть мешающий дальнейшему продвижению плотный шарф. Но тут опомнился Тачибана и зашипел, напоминая, что они вообще-то сидят в общественном месте. Разочарованно вздохнув, Инь ухватил последний поцелуй и нехотя оторвался от соблазнительного соседа. Всё-таки не удержался, отвёл в сторону прядь его волос и поцеловал родинку. Янь облизнул горящие губы, подозрительно глянул на улыбающегося Сакуру и не замедлил развеять эйфорию:

-Всё равно придётся скрывать от «нахлебника».

-Да. Я понял, что ты прав, только сегодня, - кивнул второй Страж и поднялся. Дождался, пока Тачибана уберёт минералку в сумку, и взял его за руку. Янь хотел было выдернуть её, но передумал. Видимо, принял таким образом скрытое извинение в словах друга. Встал со скамьи, отряхнул с пальто несуществующую пыль и пошёл рядом с Сакурой по дорожке. Снова облизнулся и слегка поморщился:

-Как ты только пьёшь эту гадость?! Кошмар!

-Ты о саке? – Инь рассмеялся и предложил: - Давай данго купим, чтобы горечь заглушить.

-Если получится заглушить, - буркнул Тачибана и вдруг покачнулся. Ухватился уже за предплечье спутника, да покрепче, и пожаловался: - Я даже от поцелуя пьянею! Ты в хлам упился!!

-А уж я как от него пьянею, - счастливо улыбаясь, произнёс Сакура и ради большего удобства согнул локоть опорной для Янь руки. – А точнее, от тебя, - добавил он.

Тачибана кашлянул, но промолчал. Сохранять невозмутимое выражение на лице у него получалось всё хуже. В итоге он довольно усмехнулся и как бы невзначай сократил дистанцию так, что коснулся бедром бедра Сакуры. Тот быстро огляделся по сторонам и снова поцеловал Янь. Тачибана поспешно отвернулся, но, что характерно, перед этим приоткрыл рот навстречу его губам.

Через день им на голову свалился Такамото Чикахито, и оба Стража приложили усилия, чтобы скрыть свои истинные отношения. Одна Хана знала, что Сакура остаётся в «Ханамати» намного реже, чем ему требуется для сна. И что Тачибана иногда спит не один и встаёт позже, прикрываясь плохим настроением по утрам. Всё ради того, чтобы «нахлебник» не заметил, как Инь покидает комнату Янь.


End file.
